With people's requirements on portable display terminal and development of display technology, in-depth researches on flexible display screen (also known as soft screen) is also gradually developed. Different from a conventional flat-panel displayer, if a flexible material is used as a substrate in an organic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device can realize a flexible display, so that a dreamy visual effect can be obtained. Because of its flexibility, a flexible organic light-emitting device can be applied in various fields, such as a curved display device, a flexible wearable device, a foldable displayer and the like.
At present, an organic light-emitting diode technology and an electro-phoretic display (Electro-phoretic, EPD) technology are main technologies for a market-oriented flexible display screen. Since there are various technical problems in EPD, such as slow response and poor full color, currently, an EPD product in the market is limited only to static eBooks. Due to advantages of self-illumination, fast response, large view angle, high resolution, high brightness, strong anti-bending property, low energy consumption and the like, OLED becomes a current mainstream of the flexible display product. In addition, micro light-emitting diode (micro LED) display technology and quantum light-emitting diode (QLED) technology are also gradually shown up prominently, and are expected to become strong rivals of the OLED display panel.
If a flexible panel will realize a highly flexible application, such as curved and foldable, first, a thickness of the display panel should decrease as much as possible. If the thickness of the display panel is too large, it will be bad for flexible bending property, and will cause a higher cost, moreover, when flexible panel is bent, the phenomenon of light-leakage may occur. Therefore, how to make a thin type flexible panel is a key issue urgently to be solved in the industry.